


it's corona time

by bumbleflight



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Idk I wrote this months ago, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: "Jesus, Frank," Gerard squeaked over the phone. "You're touching yourself right now, aren't you?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	it's corona time

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw smut whatever warnings you need
> 
> old porn from march or sum

There hadn't been many upsides for school being shut down.

Sure, now Frank wouldn't get corona. But he was also fucking stuck at home, and unable to do anything but avoid his online homework and cry on the floor. PornHub had other ideas, however, making premium free out of fucking pity - and Frank was going to take full advantage of it.

He was spending the first few weeks of the shutdown at his mom's house (it was probably too risky to switch to his dad's before the virus calmed down), but she'd left town for the weekend to check on his grandparents.

And so, Frank had the next two days alone with premium porn.

Which should have meant he'd at least have came six times by now, but surprisingly, Frank was having problems with just the one. He was hard as a fucking rock - there were definitely no problems in that area. But finishing was a different matter, and now Frank sat awkwardly on his bed, his breath shaky and hands hot, being totally and completely unable to achieve his simple goal.

Spitting for what seemed like the thousandth time, Frank went back to work. It felt good, really; the easy glide of his palm over his length. It was easy to imagine someone else was there between his thighs - whining, squirming, and begging for him. A low, ragged moan spilled from his mouth quietly, and Frank screwed his eyes shut, trying to picture something arousing as his hips twitched up desperately into his fist. Frank's hand was starting to get tired, and he'd almost reached the point of giving up when the phone rang.

He considered ignoring it - but who was he kidding, he wasn't finishing this anytime soon. Also, it could have been his mom, or something. Not bothering to look at the caller, Frank answered. "Hey." He hoped they'd get over with they needed to say quickly.

"Hey - it's Gerard," Answered him, and Frank bit back a groan. A hot guy was calling him; Frank was positive nothing worse could have come up. Fuck, Gerard's pretty lips and waist were all he wanted right now. The way he smirked, the way he dressed - it was too much. "I was having some problems with Zoom, and like, my screen's completely frozen and - Frank?" He cut off as Frank palmed himself, releasing a choked whine into the receiver.

"Shit, sorry," Frank muttered, biting his lip in an effort to silence himself. Gerard was Mikey's brother, and hung out with them at lunch occasionally. Sometimes he gave Frank these looks - these fucking looks - and they had to mean something. Frank wasn't exactly sure what, though. Gerard had talked to him quite a few times, but they never hung out off campus, and Frank had planned on keeping it that way. Until now. "Come over, will you? Like, right now?"

"Now?" Gerard repeated. "Frank, are you alright?"

Frank swallowed back another moan, struggling to keep his voice even. "Why'd you call me," He said with only the slightest strain on his voice. He was pumping himself quicker now; it was something about Gerard's voice that turned him on.

"Uh, to ask about online school?"

Shaking his head, Frank growled a little. "No, why'd you really call me? At this hour?" He was getting closer now, with his hips keeping a steady pace against his hands. A familiar heat was pooling in his stomach and crotch, but Frank tried to hold it off. Not yet.

Gerard laughed a little at this, still oblivious to what was going on. "Okay, caught me," He said, amused. Frank could hear his nervous giggles through the phone. "Maybe I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime - you know, in a romantic way and all. I didn't mean to call you this late, just sometimes when I'm tired and horny I think of you. Ah, fuck," Gerard paused, sucking in his breath a little. "That probably crossed a line, huh? Did I lose my chance?"

Frank chewed his bottom lip, feeling an odd shock at the idea that Gerard thought about him when he was horny. His blankets were starting to feel hot and sticky, and Frank kicked them off quickly, hoping Gerard wouldn't be able to hear the soft slap of skin-on-skin through the receiver. "Do you picture me when you're jerking off?" Frank was feeling a bit out of breath, arching his back and clenching the muscles in his thighs desperately. His cock twitched in his hands, wet with spit and pre-cum. "Do you - ah, fuck, do you think about going down on? About what I'd sound like?"

"Jesus, Frank," Gerard sort of squeaked over the phone. "You're touching yourself right now, aren't you?"

Frank couldn't tell if Gerard would be pleased or not by this, but took a risk. It felt too good to stop now. "Y-Yeah." He paused, dragging in a shaky breath. "It kind of hurts, if we're being honest."

A long pause. "And you want me to come over?"

"If - If you want to, and shit." Frank was finding it increasingly hard to maintain their conversation as he considered jamming a finger up his ass. The lube was kind of far, though, he'd just have to use spit. "You don't have to," He knew Gerard only lived a few houses down from the times he'd dropped Mikey off, but that seems like hundreds of miles right now.

"I might be at your door," Gerard said quietly, and Frank paused. "What?"

"You know, from when you first told me to come over. I thought maybe you were hurt or something. . . Or maybe you were down to fuck." Gerard trailed off, and Frank hauled himself out of bed and down the stairs - being sure to wrap a bathrobe around him, first. Walking was a bit uncomfortable, but whatever. Beggars can't be choosers.

Sure enough, when Frank opened the door, Gerard was there.

"Shit," Gerard breathed, holding Frank's eyes for a moment before allowing them to trail down the rest of his body. Frank knew he looked sweaty and hot right now, but he couldn't help it. "This way," Frank half led, half dragged Gerard upstairs and onto his bed. Once his ass hit the mattress he fucking lost it, throwing his hands back under the robe and jacking himself faster than before.

"Please, Gerard," He mumbled, letting out a choked moan. "I don't know what - I just need to cum."

The older boy watched him hungrily, as if he couldn't get enough of the sight. "Shit, Frank, you're so hot." Gerard told him breathlessly, sitting down next to a kneeling Frank. "And you sound so fucking good; I'll be rubbing ones out to those moans for days. So fucking dirty, calling me while you were touching yourself. What a dirty - a dirty. . ."

Frank understood Gerard's hesitation at once, and completed the sentence for him. He was warmed by the other's concerns about what might upset him, but right now Frank was so fucking hard that almost anything would be fine right now. Anything but starting to talk dirty, and then fucking stopping. "Slut," Frank said quickly, letting his eyes slip closed. His mouth was open, and he took long, gulping breaths. Almost fucking there. "I'm such a dirty slut."

Gerard was palming himself through his pants, rocking up slowly into the motion as he grew more aroused. A needy whine escaped him as he grabbed himself harder, meeting Frank's eyes with a fierce gaze. Fuck, Frank was the one making him do that - Frank was one turning him on.

The idea sent Frank over the edge, making him cry out as his hand flew over his stomach. The tight cramping in his stomach was released with a rush of pleasure and Frank threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, fuck, that was good. His motions slowed, and Frank dropped his increasingly sensitive dick gently. "Fuck, man. I really needed that one."

"Uh-huh," Gerard nodded, roughly rubbing his cock through his jeans. "Do you mind if I, uh?"

Frank blinked, gazing at him eagerly. "Go for it."

And so Gerard did, squirming out of his jeans and pumping himself roughly. He was thickening up with each stroke, and Frank wasn't sure if it was the heat of the moment or the underlying attraction he'd always felt for the other that caused him to grab Gerard's knees and pull him closer. "Can I?" Frank asked quietly, getting down to the floor on his knees suggestively. Fuck, Gerard looked so good from this angle - all hot and bothered above him. Dear God, please let him say yes.

"Yeah," Gerard said shakily, seeming unsure of what to do with his hands as Frank shifted forward. "Okay, I mean, no one's ever done that before but -" He cut off with a sharp breath as Frank began licking up his cock; dragging long and wet stripes over him. Reaching up a hand, Frank began to jerk Gerard slowly, trying to spread the spit as well as he could.

"Jesus, fuck," Gerard gasped out, his fingers finding their way to Frank's hair as a hand was wrapped around him. "God, I just want to fuck your mouth. You're so fucking pretty, you know that?" It was almost too much to handle; the sounds Gerard was making, the cock in his hands, the hot, wet feeling. Taking in the head gently, Frank worked his tongue around the other's dick, humming lightly around him as Gerard twitched and moaned.

After pulling off for a moment to breathe, Frank plunged back down, taking Gerard as far in as he could go. The other cried out, gripping Frank's hair tightly. He relaxed enough after a couple of gags to sink Gerard into his throat and swallow around him tightly, letting the warm and salty taste linger.

"I used to imagine this," Gerard said, his voice strained. "When I was in bed at night, I'd imagine it was your pretty mouth sucking me off." Rubbing his tongue up and down, Frank sucked harshly, feeling a weak push as Gerard rocked up into him. The sensation was too much for the other, who stuttered out a faint warning as his hips jerked forward. "Oh, God, I'm gonna - gonna cum,"

Frank glanced up at him, turned on by the sight of Gerard's helpless and flustered face. It wasn't long until the warm taste flooded him and Frank was pulling off, trying his best to swallow but spitting a little onto the floor. It tasted like success, but not candy.

Gerard sat down on the bed, breathing deeply. "Fuck, Iero. That was good. Like, for real."

"Ha, thanks," Frank went to his sink, gulping down a few mouthfuls. "Damn, dude, your dick's too big. My throat feels like shit."

The boy on his bed snorted skeptically at this, and Frank sat next to him lightly. "So,"

"Yeah, so," Gerard replied, starting to put himself back together. "That was nice. Maybe if you're horny and I'm horny, we can see each other again?"

Frank shrugged. "Or maybe we'll see each other tomorrow at lunch."

"Alright," Gerard grinned. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> did i proofread this? NO.
> 
> am i tired as fuck and want to sleep? YEEEE
> 
> idk if u want more smut lmk im worried people are gonna be like what the fuck stop


End file.
